This invention relates to a container assembly, particularly for small horticultural-floral plants.
Nowadays to plant small plants in greenhouses small pots or containers having a plurality of cells are generally employed.
Such known types have some drawbacks, including poor practical transportability of same, with consequent increased expense also for their location and dislocation inside the greenhouse.